1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly to a vending machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Vending machines allow customers to buy a lot of merchandise, such as water, potato chips, for example twenty-four hours a day. When the customer retrieves the merchandise from the vending machine, the merchandise is pushed from a passage and directly drops into a cabinet. The passage is defined by a plurality of separating plates attached to a box. The plurality of separating plates is secured to the box by screws, that is time-consuming and laborious. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.